MegaMan Zero: Final ending
by thecolorlesknight
Summary: the hunters have finally made something to kill Sigma for good but Zero knows the truth He Can never die as long as the virus still is around so Zero decides to kill both Sigma and the virus and the beginnig of it all,himself.but something goes wrong


**Maverick Hunter HQ**

**6:00 P.M., Oct. 2nd 20XXV (2025)**

The Techy was ecstatic. He had just discovered something that could save them all. The answer to all their problems was so simple, so…so stupid. He was amazed that no one had discovered this earlier. With a hand, shaky with excitement, he called picked up the com and quickly called the people that needed to know. Mainly the bases commander, Signas, and the three greatest hunters of all time: X, Axl, and Zero.

Throughout the base, the overhead intercoms had just finished blasting out the rather unexpected message for Signas, X, Axl, and Zero to come the lab section C immediately. Also through out the base the respected people looked up from what they where doing, shrugged and rather grumpily in one case got up and started towards the lab. Fifteen minutes later both Zero and Axl had entered the lab areas. Both were highly irritated, both for very different reasons. Zero had his training interrupted and Axl had to not only quite his lunch early he had to quite a conversation that was going quite well with a in his opinion a very pretty, very sexy red haired replod and was about to ask her out when the announcement came.

Both hunters were making their way across the huge lab and towards the elevator that went down to the basement levels of the lab. The lab it self was spanned two floors and was divided into five different sections labeled A-E. Section A was the basic chemical lab and was open to all hunters over level two rank, it was also free to use as long as you documented the results of what was done and what was used. Needless to say it was use more often then not to make candy and special drinks that couldn't be found anywhere else, it was very popular for this very reason. Section B was robotics and vehicle development areas also open to use to all hunters over rookie level it was also very popular with all hunters because you could try to build a robot to get you a beer or anything else. Needless to say very few succeeded in getting a working robot but they never stopped trying. Also you had to document all results and such. Section E was the med and repair area for all hunters and open to all although it was unspoken law that you never went in unless and bothered lifesaver and the medics unless you were sick or harmed. They were busy as it is without having to attend to some cold or paper cut. Sections A, B, and E were above ground on the first floor half of the area was taken up by the med area and the other half was taken up by the Chem. lab and the machine shop.

Sections C and D were under ground and highly restricted. Hell to even get down there you had to have three different entry codes: one to open the elevator doors, one to start said elevator, and yet another one to open the doors at the bottom. These codes were also combined with various tests such as D.N.A., vocal and the like. The said sections were so secured for various reasons. But the main one was for what they did. Section D was research and development this was restricted for obiviuos reasons. Section C, Section C was a mystery to almost all the hunters except a few high level ones. It was known throughout the base as the unknown section. What happened here was unknown who worked here was unknown need I go on. What did happen here in Section C was virus adaptation and protection development.

Unlike the R&D part of the basement which was huge was multistaffed and needed no more codes and such to get in. Section C was small needed three more codes each one for a blast door airlock and only had one person in it. You had to get a vaccine injection when you entered and one when you left. It was a needed precaution because it had both the Sigma virus and the Maverick virus although they were severally diluted they were still capable of infecting others. The only person who worked in here also lived here hell he couldn't even leave. Not because he was allowed to such but because he coundn, t. He was attached to the room via a large J shaped robotic arm the said arm allowed him to reach and use every area of the room. It was not uncommon to come in and see him working upside down or see him scribbling on the ceiling. He was once a hunter by the name of Paul Gilmore a very good one too. But he had overestimated his abilities and gone against one of Sigma generals and was promptly defeated. He was not only defeated but cut in half from the waist down. Fortunately Paul was found within minutes and rushed to the E.R. Lifesaver himself had attended to him although he was able to save Paul he was unable to reattach his legs successively. Paul was almost ready to give up and kill himself he was unable to move around without a wheelchair and he needed help to do everything. When Signas, X, and Zero had come in and talked to him about a new position available to him. They told him if he accepted he wouldn't be able to leave the room because he would be attached to it he would be alone most of the time and probably never see another person besides them and his life would always be in the balance because he would be working with the virus. Regardless of the risks he took the job. For days he was operated on to get the joint connecter for the arm in the room attached to his waist so he would be able to use the arm correctly. Paul Gilmore died that day and The Techy arose form his ashes.

The Section C room was just that a room. It was not connected to the base by any means besides the doorway and the old fashioned dumbwaiter to get his meals. The whole area was off the power grid and ran off generators in the basement of the main HQ all the computers ran on cellular modems and such and as a finally precaution inside the walls were lined with enough explosives to blow it to a hole the size of a small mansion. Fortunately their were only three ways to set the explosives off one was in Signas's office the second was in the basement behind a secret door and the third way was for him to do it himself if he wished. Fortunately it had to have pass codes entered in a certain order to even activate the switch.

**Maverick Hunter HQ-Lab Section C**

**6:25 P.M., Oct. 2nd 20XXV (2025)**

Axl and Zero had finally entered the room. Both rubbing their arms at where they gotten the vaccine booster. X and Signas were already there, while X was reading a book Signas was doing some kind of paper work both looked as they came in and just went back to what they where doing. "So what's going on T-man," said Zero." Yes I would like to know that also," said Signas. "Well as everybody is here I can get started then," The Techy said, and with that he pull up a digital picture of what look liked two triple D.N.A helixes. "Do you know what this is?" He asked the three hunters and the base's leader." Yeah that's the basic Sigma virus and that is the basic Maverick virus," replied Zero. "Correct," said The Techy," Now as you know I been trying to develop an anti virus for a little other three years now." "Get to the point, why are we here," Signas said rather angrily, "please tell me why I had to leave a meeting with the leaders of various countries, a meeting I had to go through hell to get organized." "The point is I finally got it, I finally got the antivirus for both of them!" replied The Techy.

A/N- please note this is my frist story. I do not own mega man or any of the other licensed things. The techy is my own idea and As far I know Paul Gilmore isn't real. If you know or if your name really is Pual Gilmore I do apoligize If you fnd offense at my using said name please give me an email telling me so we can discuss it. As I said earlier this is pretty much my first story and I believe this story idea of mine is orginal. If this story is the same idea or if it seems similier to another it is simpily a acciddent, Again pleae send me a email if it is and you takeoffense at it.Please if you do send the authers name and story name so i can discuss it with He or she.last but not least reveiw please.


End file.
